Goose on Atlantis
by evil-jeannie75
Summary: Everyone's favorite astrophysist talks about work, movies, and his love for blondes with another resident of Atlantis. Beware of fluff!


Note: Thank you to unsunghero99 for the beta.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis….at all or anything else that may come up in this fic.

* * *

"Hey," Laura Cadman said walking into Rodney McKay's lab.

"Hey," he responded, not looking up from the ancient device he was studying.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just working on an ancient device, saving the world and possibly the universe. Nothing that I would expect a military grunt like yourself to understand. What's up with you?"

Rodney turned around when he didn't hear a sarcastic retort come from the explosives expert's mouth. "You alright?" he asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Laura said her eyes on the floor.

"Well, for starters, I just bit your head off and you stood there and took it. No sarcastic reply, no 'Fuck you, McKay!' You didn't even throw anything at me. That's not like you."

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"What'd he do?" McKay asked accusingly.

"Who?" Laura asked confused.

"Carson."

"Rodney, Carson and I broke up nearly a year ago," Laura said laughing slightly.

"Okay, didn't know that," Rodney paused. "Then, what did the boyfriend do?"

"There is no boyfriend, Rodney,"

"Girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

"Rodney!" Cadman groaned.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Rodney. Trust me,"

"Oh, come on Cadman, there's got to be something wrong. You don't let me get away with saying shit like that and not say anything back. It's not your style. It's one of the few things I like about you."

"Well, I guess I should take that as a complement, then," she said sarcastically.

"I'm waiting." Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring Laura's sarcastic cooment.

"For what?"

"You were gonna tell me what's bothering you."

"I was not! And the reason why I wasn't is because there is nothing bothering me!"

"Sure? Right? Yeah, okay, then can you get on with whatever you were gonna say so I can get back to doing actual work. I know that's a hard thing for you military grunts to comprehend, but there are people who do actual work…important work. You know what I'm saying?"

"You're impossible!"

"And you're still here. So say what you were going to say or leave!"

"It's just…okay…well, have you ever see Top Gun?" she asked, shuffling her feet nervously, her facial expression changing from one of anger to one of nervousness in the blink of an eye. This was not lost on McKay. He regarded her for a moment as if he was trying to see right through her. "Well?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Well, what? Oh yeah, Top Gun. It's a pretty good movie. Meg Ryan is in it and you know how I have a thing for blondes."

"How could I forget?" Cadman said under her breath.

"What was that?"

Laura ignored him and went on. "You remember when the movie came out, how all of the girls had a thing for Maverick?"

"Yup."

Laura took a step closer, "Well, you see, I had a thing for Goose."

"Okay? Not getting it," Rodney said shaking his head.

"_You_ are Goose," she said leaning down giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Rodney was stunned into silence. "You… are… wait! Are you saying that you….?"

Laura giggled a little and nodded smiling.

"Huh," Rodney said thoughtfully. He stood up and placed his hands on Laura's waist and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You do realize that Goose dies in Top Gun, don't you?"

"Then you should do your very best not to die," Laura said wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, with Sheppard leading the team who knows?" Rodney teased.

Laura pinched his stomach.

"Ow! I promise you that I will do my very best not to die," Rodney said. "After all, not all of us can die and ascend, then descend, and come back to life…."

"Rodney," Cadman said interrupting him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Now, there's the Cadman I know and love," Rodney said. He cringed when he realized what he had just said. Time to backtrack now. "When I said love, I mean…well, respect…I mean know and respect. Not that I don't love you…well, I mean…" He looked down at Cadman who was giving him a look that said it all. "Shutting up now."

"Good," Cadman said pleased. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Wait, if I'm Goose, then, that would make you Meg Ryan?"

"I guess so."

"I always wondered what Meg Ryan would look like with red hair."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, I figured kind of like you, but not as pretty."

"Rodney, shut up."

And they kissed.


End file.
